


His Partner

by MontanaSkye27



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Butch x Cassidy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Neoshipping, One Shot, Team Rocket - Freeform, Yamato x Kosaburo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaSkye27/pseuds/MontanaSkye27
Summary: Just some of Butch's thoughts about his partner, written in third person P.O.V. Neoshipping implied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Characters belong their rightful creators, all rights reserved.

He really wasn’t sure what attracted him to the blonde in the first place. Maybe it was her eyes, that were a beautiful shade of purple. Maybe it was her lips, soft and supple when he kissed them, adorable when they were pouting, and stern when they were pursed. They were almost always covered with this shade of baby pink lipstick he knew she loved.

But maybe it was her figure, hourglass and petite with soft pale skin and lovely curves. Or her voice, commanding and powerful, but soft and sweet when it needed to be, which was rare and often only with him when no one else was around. Perhaps it was just her personality in general, assertive, confident, and not afraid to get what she wanted.

Whatever it was, one thing was for sure. Butch was damn proud to call her his partner. Cassidy was smart, beautiful, confident….just absolutely perfect in his eyes. They clicked well too, not just as partners, but also as friends and lovers. They were good at figuring out what they wanted and made sure the other was satisfied. 

Cassidy liked to tease. She might stroke or touch him softly with the tips of her fingers, lick him slowly with her tongue, or suck him firmly with her lips. Those same lips would also kiss him firmly and that tongue would dip into his mouth and meet and dance around with his until they were breathless. 

He loved every minute. 

Of course, it wasn’t to say they didn’t fight. They did. Both could be stubborn and lose their temper, but more often than not Cassidy was able to keep hers under control. In the end though they would manage to make up for better or worse. 

“Whatcha thinking about~?” The blonde’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He turned and grinned at her. “Mm, nothing much. Just this blonde who’s named Cassidy.”

“Never heard of her.” She sauntered over and took a seat beside him.

“You wouldn’t like her anyways. She’s ugly.” Butch flashed her a smirk. 

“Hey!” Cassidy smacked him on the arm and he let out a small grunt. 

“Relax, I’m just kidding,” he replied with a laugh. He gave the blonde a quick kiss.

“You’d better be,” she grumbled, kissing him back.

“Of course I am, Cass. You know I think you’re gorgeous.”

“Damn right,” she replied cheerfully, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Cassidy tilted her head up and gazed at him. He leaned and kissed her forehead.

“I love you, Cass.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
